sspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes
'Sir (Easy)' The "Sir" mode provides the player with quick and easy leveling. This mode mostly get's used by the new players to test out everything about the server. Features: *5000 experience per hit (Changed accordingly in non combat skills.) *"::Pure" Option (Instanty gives 99 attack, strength, hitpoints, magic, ranged and 52 prayer.) *Special Attack restores every 35 seconds. Pros: *Skills are easy to get to the max level. *Perfect for making starter money (Frost Dragons, etc...) Cons: *The average drop rate is very low, the drop rate is the same or less then real RuneScape. Starter Pack: *500K or 10500K Coins *1x Amulet Of Glory (4) *1x Magical Orb *1x Bronze Scimitar *1x Ring Of Dueling (8) *1x Games Necklace (8) *1x Leather Chaps *1x Leather Body *1x Shortbow *100x Bronze Arrows *8x Trout 'Knight (Discontinued)' The "Knight" mode is a discontinued game mode that is now very rare to find. Features: 2500 experience per hit (Changed accordingly in non combat skills.) Special Attack restores every 30 seconds. Pros: *Rare to have this game mode. Cons: *Drop rate is bad. Starter Pack: *'UNAVAILABLE' 'Lord (Medium)' The "Lord" mode is the most commonly chosen type of accounts, they are easy to train and have a pretty good drop rate as well. Features: *500 experience per hit (Changed accordingly in non combat skills.) *Special Attack restores every 25 seconds. Pros: *Relatively quick to max out. *Fairly gooddrop rate considering the training speed. Cons: *Boss drop's are still very rare to get. Starter Pack: *500K or 10500K Coins *1x Amulet Of Glory (4) *1x Magical Orb *1x Bronze Scimitar *1x Ring Of Dueling (8) *1x Games Necklace (8) *1x Leather Chaps *1x Leather Body *1x Shortbow *100x Bronze Arrows *8x Trout 'Legend (Legend)' The "Legend" mode is most of the time chosen by more experienced people for a good drop rate. Features: 50 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills.) The Cape Of Legends given to player at account creation. (Cape Of Legends is one of the best capes in the game.) Infinite Prayer in almost all places exept for "AFK" training spots. (Ex: Magic Axe's, Bandit's, Etc...) Special Attack restores every 20 seconds. Pros: *Infinite Prayer *Cape Of Legends *High Drop Rate *Special Attack bar refills quickly Cons: *Hard to train. *Expencive to train some skills. (Prayer, Herblore, Etc...) Starter Pack: *500K or 10500K Coins *1x Amulet Of Glory (4) *1x Magical Orb *1x Bronze Scimitar *1x Ring Of Dueling (8) *1x Games Necklace (8) *1x Leather Chaps *1x Leather Body *1x Shortbow *100x Bronze Arrows *8x Trout *1x Cape Of Legends 'Extreme (Extreme)' The "Extreme" mode is the hardest game mode that can be chosen in SoulSplit. These accounts are chosen by the most experienced players. Features: 10 experience per hit (changed accordingly in non combat skills.) Sir Owen's Longsword (The fastest and most accurate sword in the game) Infinite Prayer in almost all places exept for "AFK" training spots. (Ex: Magic Axe's, Bandit's, Etc...) Special Attack restores every 15 seconds. Pros: *Sir Owen's Longsword *Infinite Prayer *Highest Drop Rate In-Game *Special Attack Bar refills super fast. Cons: *Very slow training *Very expensive to train skills such as Prayer, Herblore, etc... Starter Pack: *500K or 10500K Coins *1x Amulet Of Glory (4) *1x Magical Orb *1x Bronze Scimitar *1x Ring Of Dueling (8) *1x Games Necklace (8) *1x Leather Chaps *1x Leather Body *1x Shortbow *100x Bronze Arrows *8x Trout *1x Sir Owen's Longsword